The Invention of Permanent Hair Dye
by OceanLover4712
Summary: Ever wonder how hair dye came to be? Well, here's your answer! One-shot (Written for a school assignment)


"Come on Hermes! Ya gotta help me! Or the world as we know it will be destroyed!" Apollo, the god of poetry, music, healing, medicine, the sun, truth, archery (and a bunch of other random stuff), exclaimed dramatically.

Hermes, the god of thieves, trickery, mischief, messages, and travelers, eyed him spectically, "So let me get this straight, you were flirting with Artemis' hunters," the god of trickery, looking at his normally blond hair turned a lovely shade of purple, paused, "so she somehow turned you hair purple. And you want to get her back for it."

Apollo nodded his head in agreement, "I'm the victim here! She was jealous of my amazingness and shear perfection. So she turned my hair purple! I'll be the laughing stock of Olympus!" the sun god suddenly brightened, "Maybe some poetry will convince you-

Artemis is so-"

"Uh, no, that's okay." Hermes said hurriedly, "Besides, the second I saw you with purple hair I thought of 'bout a million and one prank ideas. You had me at 'MY HAIR IS PURPLE!'".

Apollo looked hopeful, "So you'll help me?"

Hermes smiled sinisterly, "I ain't called the trickster god for nothing, am I?"

ΔΩΔ

"So I ask you Apollo, what do you have in mind? I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve, but revenge is often sweeter when it's personal."

Apollo, with his newly fixed hair, and Hermes sat around a table at a restaurant on Olympus, a place where the god of thieves claimed no one could eavesdrop on them due to the loud music, and what sounded like a constantly screaming goose in the corner.

After a moment of thinking, the god of music dramatically gasped in realization "Would if we turn her hair purple!"

Sipping his drink, Hermes nodded slowly, "A good start, but we can't do something Artemis already did, maybe another color. Besides, is she wakes up with her hair purple she'll just change it back. She won't fall for it like you did."

Apollo grimaced at the reminder that he was running around Olympus with purple hair, when he could've changed it back to normal with the snap of his fingers. A gleam of mischief entered his eyes, "But would if we make it so it doesn't come out."

ΔΩΔ

"It's perfect." Those two words were uttered with complete admiration, but held an undertone of the sweet revenge that was about to take place.

"Of course it is, I made it." Hermes said while holding up the bottle of bright pink goo. "It'll do its job nicely."

"I gotta give it to you, Hermes. I didn't think it could be done; turning an immortal's hair a different color without them changing it back." Apollo said while examining the bottle. "You sure it'll work?"

The god of thieves scoffed, "Of course it'll work, when has one of my pranks ever failed. It'll last 9 months, at least," Hermes decided, "Not forever, but plenty enough to really get on Artemis' nerves."

Apollo laughed, "The look on her face in gonna be priceless! Your the best Hermes! I should write a song for you, about all you amazing feats!"

"Like when I stole your cattle." Hermes interrupted smoothly.

The god of music frowned "No, but all the other stuff you did." Apollo help the bottle up to the light, "This will look amazing with Arty's brown hair! It's perfect! So, meet you here tonight, same place?"

"Yep" said Hermes, "And try to wear darker clothes so we won't get spotted."

"Of course! See ya tonight!" Apollo exclaimed. Hermes watched has he ran off, the bottle tight in his grasp. The god of travelers allowed a small smile to grace him lips has he slipped an identical bottle into his hands.

"I sure it will look great with blond hair too."

ΔΩΔ

"How come I have to be the distraction?" Apollo wined.

"Because you more annoying, now be quiet." Hermes answered.

The two gods crept quietly (well Hermes did, Apollo tried, and failed) across Olympus. When they were far enough away from any potential followers, the god of travelers turned toward his companion.

"So, where's Artemis camped?"

Apollo pouted, "Out of all the places in Greece, she decided to camp at Delphi. One of my most sacred places."

Hermes held back a grin, " 'Course she did."

"So," the god of prophecy continued, "What's the plan, again?"

Hermes help back a sigh, "We've been over this 5 times Apollo. Since Artemis always has a couple of girls on guard, your job is to distract them; without waking anybody else up. Especially Artemis. While your doing that, i'll sneak around and apply the stuff to her hair. Wait-," the god of mischief paused, "You did remember to bring the dye, right?"

Apollo sounded offended, "Of course I did! I'm not stupid!"

"Well good, now give it to me and be quiet."

ΔΩΔ

"And then, I was like, 'You did not just do what I think you just did.' and they were all like, 'Oh, you better bet I just did.' and then I said, 'You sure you don't wanna take that back?' and then they got all up in my face like, 'Yeah, I just did that, you think your better then me or something?' and I was all like, 'I don't think i'm better than you, I know I'm better than you.' And then they were like-"

Two hunters were duly listening to Apollo's account of what happened last Thursday; one of them was trying to stay awake, while the other aimlessly plucked her bowstring. Meanwhile, Hermes was sneaking around back to Artemis' tent.

"And don't even get me started on Theseus, escapes the labyrinth and thinks he's all that. I mean, what a loser. He doesn't even know who his dad is, no one does, not even his mother. Is it Poseidon? Aegeus? Both!?"

The sun god exclaimed frantically moving his arms around. While Hermes crept silently into the huntress' tent.

"And I was like 'Hercules? Since when, I thought it was Heracles!' And Aphrodite was like, 'Yeah, he changed it 'cause he doesn't like Hera.' And of course I was like, 'Who does.'"

"Done." the god of mischief said under his breath. He exited the tent without making a sound and gestured for Apollo to follow him.

"Well, nice meeting you lovely ladies. Gotta go, Bye!" the sun god waved at the now asleep hunters. Has the two gods flashed to Olympus.

ΔΩΔ

"APOLLO! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT TO TARTARUS!" Yelled an fuming goddess has she stomped through Olympus with her bow grasped tightly in her hand, her silver eyes has hard as steel, gleaming with deadly intent. And Apollo realized a little too late that maybe he shouldn't have pranked his incredibly scary (not that he'd admit that out loud) sister.

But he had a reputation to uphold. No, he couldn't just cower under his bed hoping Artemis wouldn't find him. Besides, seeing her with pink hair would make this all worth it. Squaring his shoulders he walked out the door.

What followed was something so funny, so amusing, that it was talked about for centuries after forever known as the mother of all great pranks. The day that no one could deny was nothing short of ingenious. Something that would be the latest talk for years to come. The day the Double Prank was invented.

Apollo took one look at his sister and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth, she looked hilarious with bright pink hair! Artemis seemed stunned for a moment, and her brother was had never been more surprised in him immortal life, then when she too joined in on the laughing.

"How do you like your new hair style Arty?" Apollo asked, apparently getting over his initial shock.

Artemis glared at her brother, "You shouldn't be one to speak, have you seen you own hair lately."

The sun god's smile faltered, "What do you mean?"

Artemis smirkered, temporarily letting go of her own problem. "Go look in a mirror, Apollo."

Glaring spectically at him sister, Apollo went back in and looked at his reflection. The scream that followed was heard all across Olympus. The god of music stared in horror at his hair.

"HERMES!"

But the god of trickery was already halfway to Argos.

 **So, I'm alive. Been a while since I posted anything, and I promise that I'm not abandoning my crossover story. I'll hopefully update that soon. Please Review! Bye!**


End file.
